


lilac love

by theflyjar (sithanakin)



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Chair Sex, Cute Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Yixing, Gaming, M/M, Smut, Streaming, They Have Soft Sex, They are dumb, Video & Computer Games, Yifan is his Soft Boyfriend, Yixing is a Soft Gaming Streamer, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithanakin/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: “Is that a new subscriber tier? The kissing tier?”





	lilac love

**Author's Note:**

> this is for everyone on twt who enabled me (even jayci)
> 
> btw yixing's streamer handle is @babybunny and i would totally sub to him on twitch
> 
> __  
[my bby cher drew yixing from this au, click here to find it!](https://twitter.com/astroyifan/status/1188795951248330753)  


The red lights surrounding Yixing’s computer rig reflect in his eyes as his cheeks push up with his laughter, the victory screen for this game flashing onto the monitor. Some of his teammates log out almost immediately after, others stick around to say goodbye to Yixing’s viewers, and Yixing himself shifts a little in his seat as he clicks off the game in glee. Once it’s just him and his viewers left, he pushes his keyboard away, letting the floppy, large sleeves of his hoodie fall over his hands, covering them. He catches sight of himself in the playback screen, seeing how soft he looks with his blush pink wireless bunny ear headphones nestled on gel-tamed curly hair, an oversized hoodie drowning his torso, and a fan-made ring choker (where the ring is in a rabbit shape) wrapped around his neck. He could smile at how cute he styled himself today.

“That’s it for today, then, I guess,” Yixing pouts, looking at the time on his phone. “Should be do a little lullaby to say goodnight?”

He’s already reaching to pull out his MIDI pad before he even finishes speaking, and before his stream chat explodes with people wanting to hear whatever song Yixing’s going to play for them. 

“I already loaded some gentle sounds onto it,” he hums, glancing at the camera, “so I can send you all to sleep properly, in my usual BabyBunny way.”

He leans over and switches the colour of the lights to a soft lilac, which casts his entire streaming room in a dim haze of coziness, but the neck of his hoodie is too big to keep his chest entirely covered when he moves, causing it to slip down. Messages flood into the chat and there’s a small yet sudden surge in subscribers and donations.

> _ _ \- just take the hoodie off it’s ten sizes too big for you _ _
> 
> _ \- the choker and the hoodie combo [chefs kiss] gonna think about that for the rest of the night. RIP my dick _
> 
> _ \- y’all are looking at his chest when his mouth is right there??? imagine him blowing you fUCK _
> 
> _ \- come on, he calls himself babybunny, that’s a fucking porn name. what’s his chaturbate??? cumbunny??? _
> 
> _ \- holy fuck, this stream makes me drain my bank account and my balls every time it happens _ _  
_

“Nuh uh, I know it’s late but this is a soft stream only,” he furrows his brow in mock seriousness, in a way he knows his viewers find cute, but everyone knows his words are serious. There’s a strict non-sexual policy on Yixing’s channel — his mother often watches his streams when she gets the chance. “It’s lullaby time.”

He ignores the weird comments in the chat, letting his more respectful subscribers and chat mods weed out the unwanted messages, and clicks around to change the microphone sources for his stream. Yixing moves his microphone slightly, positioning it in front of his mouth and he directs his gaze towards the camera but looks beyond it. There’s a photograph there, one of him and his boyfriend smiling proudly after they finished building Yixing’s computer rig. The lights of his MIDI pad flash in hues of purple, blue, and white as the accompanying sounds that play directly into his stream audio.

Yixing sings softly, making up the lyrics as he goes, all of it about falling asleep beside the person you love and how safe they can make you feel. Replacing the horny thread of messages, new ones pop in, ruminating about how it must feel to have Yixing as a boyfriend. His lullabies are always love songs and, like clockwork, around thirty seconds into his song, the door to his streaming room soundlessly opens. 

He turns his head slightly and sees Yifan there, leaning against the jamb of the doorframe. 

_ “BabyBunny, bring BoyfriendBunny on stream!” _The donation automated text-to-speech voice calls out, causing the chat to flood with messages of concurrence.

Yixing doesn’t even need to ask but smiles, knowing Yifan will shuffle quietly across the floor to be beside him.

Yifan never shows his face, tall enough to walk into the room and stand next to Yixing without his identity being fully revealed on camera. He leans against Yixing’s side, though, and lifts a hand to play with Yixing’s hair, staring down at him with one of the most loving gazes Yixing’s ever seen. More donations flood in as Yixing draws his song to a close, people alternating between telling Yixing to put his music on _ SoundCloud _and telling him and Yifan to get married already. 

_ “Will we ever see BoyfriendBunny’s face? :( Great stream today, you’re an amazing healer uwu!” _ the robotic voice calls over again, even Yifan laughing as _ ‘colon-open parenthesis’ _ is how the sad face is translated by the system _ , _and Yixing shrugs. He motions to take one of Yifan’s hands into his, looking to see what Yifan does. 

There’s a slight hesitant grimace on Yifan’s face but then he speaks, for the first time on stream, to say: “Maybe one day.”

The way Yixing smiles hurts his cheeks when he sees how shy even speaking for his viewers to hear makes Yifan, but he makes sure to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend to tell his viewers: “For now, though, he’ll remain as the headless BoyfriendBunny.”

Yixing is about to go into when his next stream will be, but before he can open his mouth, a donation with a text-to-speech message pops up.

_ “That voice is deep AF. Forget BoyfriendBunny, he’s DaddyBunny now.” _

“And, on that note, I’ll sign off before you all get too amorous! I’ll see you all again on Tuesday at the usual time, but we’ll play something more chill, like _ Animal Crossing _. Sleep well, take care of yourselves and each other. Peace!”

Yixing throws a cute deuce, Yifan copying his gesture for a second then booping Yixing’s dimple just before Yixing hits the button to end the stream and the glowing recording light on his camera turns off.

Standing to stretch with his eyes closed, Yixing raises his arms up above his head and he doesn’t flinch when Yifan drapes his arms around his hips. A light kiss is pressed to his lips and he lets his arms fall, tilting them slightly so they actually loop around Yifan’s neck.

“Your viewers are wild,” Yifan snorts, leaning down until his nose bumps against Yixing’s and push his headphones back away from his ears, but leaning them on his head. Yifan’s cheeks are still pink, embarrassed from talking on stream and hearing the nicknames Yixing’s viewers have made for him, and Yixing can’t help but kiss the side of Yifan’s mouth gently.

“They just love you,” Yixing hums, “and I love you, too, _ gege.” _

Yifan flusters, breaking eye contact with Yixing, “They love me _ because _you love me.”

Yixing raises himself up on his tiptoes, batting his eyelashes as he whispers, “But you only love me, right? Because I definitely only love you.”

It’s obvious that Yifan tries to fight back a smile but he only grows redder as he nods, then looks down at Yixing with a mock scowl. “Leave your flirting to your viewers, I have no money to give you.”

Pretending to think, Yixing pulls back, feeling Yifan’s hands fall from his waist,, offering to Yifan, “You can pay me with kisses?” as he stretches again.

“Is that a new subscriber tier? The kissing tier?” Yifan looks a little less shy, as if he’s recovering from his camera-shyness and growing back into the self-assured person Yixing sees most often.

“There’s only a spot for one person to have it, and competition is rife,” Yixing teases and Yifan glances at him solidly, eyebrow raised.

“Then I better be quick, baby bunny.”

Yifan steps back towards him and kisses him solidly on the mouth, reclaiming the grip he had on Yixing’s hips once again. The kiss doesn’t end quickly, like Yixing expects, Yifan draws it out and opens his mouth, changing the kiss to let their tongues meet. Yixing places his hands on Yifan’s shoulder and is thankful for that, as soon after Yifan drops one hand down to bend Yixing’s knee and wrap Yixing’s leg around his waist.

The implication is heavy enough that Yixing doesn’t need to ask questions, and follows easily after Yifan when he’s tugged back towards his gaming chair. Parting their mouths, Yifan settles down and tugs Yixing towards him, looking up at him in wonder.

Yixing climbs on top of him, reaching to take his headphones off but Yifan pulls his hand away, “Leave them on, they make you look so cute.”

“You always think everything I do is cute.” Part of Yixing is gloating to himself, reminding himself that Yifan’s this in love with him.

“I do,” Yifan agrees, and that cocky part of Yixing expands. “But today, fuck, you look so adorable and innocent, it kind of turns me on.”

The shyness must be completely gone if Yifan can say things like that, so Yixing starts unbuttoning his jeans, and Yifan does the same. “You think me looking innocent is a turn on?”

“I don’t know, somehow it makes you look way more suggestive? Like, you have this glint in your eye where you know you’re hot as fuck, but you play it cool by giggling and wearing my hoodies and being all cutely wide-eyed. It fucks with my head so much. I like it.”

Yixing stares down at his boyfriend for a moment before laughing a little, Yifan laughs along with him, too. He’s always liked that about their relationship, they never take anything too seriously. But, Yixing knows Yifan wasn’t lying about his current look being enough to make him think about sex. So, he leans in to kiss Yifan softly, drifting his lips lightly over Yifan’s and letting his body rock gently. 

Yifan’s hands creep up under Yixing’s hoodie, feeling the skin of Yixing’s back and spreading warmth everywhere he touches. 

“Wait a second,” Yixing interrupts, smiling when Yifan whines in response to him moving back to speak. “I just want to run to grab some lube and take my jeans off.”

Yifan grumbles but lets him go, taking the opportunity to take his own trousers and underwear off, and Yixing gives him a soft couple of pecks on the lips to acquiesce him before ducking into their bedroom just down the hall. He’s back in his streaming room, where he sees that Yifan’s put his computer to sleep, and is sat awkwardly on the chair with only his shirt and socks on. It’s an endearing image for Yixing, in an amusing way.

He pulls off his own jeans and underwear, though, he’s far more covered than Yifan is. The hoodie he stole from Yifan’s drawer goes down to the middle of his thighs, but he also leaves his socks on, not wanting his feet to get cold on the hardwood flooring as he walks across it. 

Yifan’s facing him, arms open, when he gets to his gaming station and Yixing retakes his place on Yifan’s lap, kissing Yifan’s forehead. He likes being on Yifan’s lap, it’s one of the few times it makes him feel big enough to envelop Yifan completely. It also distracts him from when Yifan takes the lube from his hands and starts to warm it up between his fingers.

Yixing’s toes curl up in his socks when Yifan reaches around him, and his legs tremble slightly when he starts to rise up onto his knees to make things easier for Yifan. 

There’s always a gentleness to how Yifan fingers him, as if worried that his hands will hurt Yixing whilst also seeming like it’s supposed to make the moment more intimate. Whilst it’s not entirely uncomfortable for Yixing anymore, it’s not his favourite part of being physical with with his boyfriend. Yifan always looks at him adoringly, kissing whichever part of him is closest, and trying to keep their bodies as close as possible. He knows just how much Yixing doesn’t particularly enjoy being fingered, and even though he takes it slow, Yifan does everything in his power to lessen the discomfort in the most considerate way he can. 

When he pulls his fingers out, Yixing relaxes his thighs for a moment, and Yifan whispers to him to reassure him. “Just a couple more seconds, baby bunny, then I’ll be ready. I need a little more lube.”

Yifan doesn’t need to speak to Yixing to reassure him, but he’s so attuned to Yixing’s possible tiredness that Yixing bows his head to nuzzle into Yifan’s neck. 

“Why don’t you just sit there, all cuddled in, and I’ll do everything, hmm?” Yifan’s lubing up his cock as he says that, and Yixing nods, shifting his body until it’s easy for Yifan to push the head inside of him. 

Like with his fingering, Yifan moves slow, wiping his lubed hands on his own thighs, then tucking them up under Yixing’s hoodie to hold him close. There’s no rapidity or urgency to the pace Yifan sets, and Yixing adores it. He can feel everything and still cling to Yifan, humming in delight when Yifan angles his hips perfectly for his cock to press on Yixing’s prostate firmly with the movement of their bodies. 

Yixing kisses Yifan’s neck, not being able to help the natural motions of his own body when they’re pressed so closely together. Yifan kisses him, too, across his cheekbone, and Yixing loves when they have sex like this. It’s practically indwelling, all-consuming. He used to think that ‘making love’ was a dumb movie cliché, until the first time Yifan kissed and caressed him right up until, and even after, Yixing’s climax. He’d never felt more loved than in that moment, so now he cherishes these times. It never feels like it’s just their bodies entwining anymore, it goes deeper, and that always chokes up his throat. And the lilac haze everything has only intensifies it, digging every vision and sensation deep into Yixing's heart.

He leans back for a moment, only straining slightly in Yifan’s arms, and Yifan’s staring up at him in wonder. As if he’s never seen a sight like Yixing before. 

“You’re so beautiful and, fuck, so cute, I love you.” Yifan groans the words and they roll off his tongue like that’s all he can think about, and Yixing finds himself doing the same. 

There’s truly no sight like Yifan when he looks this in love. His eyes glint in the lights so much that they look glassy, his hair is in slight disarray but still looks perfect, and he looks so vulnerable that Yixing’s heart aches. He’s so in love and he doesn’t think that feeling will ever fade away. 

“I want to be closer,” he finds himself saying, reaching out for Yifan. “Please.”

“Okay, baby bunny,” Yifan nods, moving his hands around until he’s cradling Yixing, then he’s shuffling off the chair until he can slowly lower them to the floor. “Stay on my lap, I’m just reaching for the blanket, okay?”

Yifan leans and Yixing holds tightly to Yifan’s shoulders, tilting along with him until he hears the gentle thud of the throw hitting the floor. Yifan’s arms move behind him, likely spreading the fabric out, then Yixing’s lowered down onto it, his back touching the fluffy material and he keeps his arms and legs around Yifan’s body. They kiss for a few moments, Yixing trying to maintain the minimal distance between them. 

Yifan’s hips rock gently, doing a little more than a grind within Yixing that rubs against his prostate with alternate motions. It feels so good that Yixing actually opens his eyes, wanting to be able to look at Yifan and see the man he loves right in front of him. Yifan looks back at him, uncaring that his hair is falling forwards and dangling between them, too fixated on taking the sight of Yixing in. 

Yixing clings tighter when he feels Yifan trying to straighten, to be apart from where he’s pressed against Yixing’s chest, and Yifan hums in his ear just a little, “I just want to look at you.”

Hesitating, Yixing lets him go, and as much as he wants to drag Yifan back down to keep him near, he can’t say that his heart doesn’t stutter when Yifan’s hands find his. With their fingers entwined, Yifan’s body moves with more definition to his thrusts, and it spreads nothing but pure delight through Yixing’s veins.

“Beautiful,” Yifan mutters, as if to himself, and Yixing both wants to shy away and show himself off. 

One of Yifan’s hands lets go of Yixing’s and moves to cup Yixing’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the skin there a little before coasting his fingertips across Yixing’s jaw and down his neck, toying with the little choker that’s still here. Then, he keeps it going over Yixing’s body, uncaring that the hoodie covers Yixing’s skin, until he gets to Yixing’s cock. He’s completely hard and there’s no better feeling than when Yifan starts to gently hold it to pull it out from beneath the hoodie. Yifan’s hips continue to move but he starts to gently move his fisted hand up and down the length of it. 

Yixing’s hips twitch, his hand to his side that’s held by Yifan’s squeezes tighter, and his free hand reaches out towards his boyfriend, satisfied when Yifan leans towards him so he can touch him.. 

It’s easy for Yixing to cum like that, uncaring that his ejaculate spurts over the pouch pocket of the hoodie, because Yifan leans down to kiss him, kissing away the choked up, _ “Gege,” _that escapes Yixing’s mouth. 

It’s not even three or four seconds after Yixing’s orgasm that Yifan’s cumming inside him, head bowed down to Yixing’s to push their foreheads together. Yifan’s eyes are screwed up, his shoulders tense, and Yixing feels as if he could cry. The purple lights shroud Yifan in some kind of glow and Yixing doesn't think he's ever seen something more ethereal than that. It all feels slightly too emotional, it always does when they do it like this. And he doesn’t even care if he’s this overwhelmed with these emotions on his streaming room floor. 

Yifan always understands that Yixing needs him close when he’s this emotionally affected, so he moves them onto their sides, where Yixing can curl up and be covered with kisses. 

“You’re so adorable,” Yifan murmurs against his skin. “So soft. I really fucking love you.”

There’s a shakiness to Yixing’s voice that makes him sound so raw, just as raw as he feels, that he really does not care if he sounds like he’s going to cry, “I love you, too.”

It takes Yixing around ten minutes to get a complete grip on himself again, Yifan not stopping how he adores every part of Yixing that he can. But, Yifan senses the change within Yixing and starts to blow warm air over the ticklish parts of Yixing’s neck, making him laugh and squirm slightly as he giggles. 

They stay on the floor for another twenty minutes, not speaking, but playing with each other’s hair and bumping noses when there’s barely a hair’s breadth between them.

“My legs are cold,” Yixing whines, rubbing his thighs along Yifan’s. “Can we go to bed?”

Yifan doesn’t take much persuading, but it takes them a few moments to find the will to clamber up onto their feet and drag one another into their bedroom. Yifan lays down first, only taking his shirt and socks off, brushing his teeth and washing his face, whilst Yixing has to take all of his stream-outfit adornments off — including his earphones, for which he needs to find the charging cable. He hurries, though, knowing the longer he takes will mean the longer their bedroom light has to stay on for. 

An arm is bent over Yifan’s face, keeping the light away from his closed eyes, by the time Yixing manages to darken the room and get into the bed beside his boyfriend. He doesn’t even bother trying to sleep yet, aware that he isn’t tired, and grabbing his phone to check through it.

Yixing scrolls through his stream discord, draped almost entirely over Yifan—head and arm propped up on Yifan’s chest to hold his phone in front of his face—reading through the post-stream messages, reading them. Most of them talked of Yixing’s cuteness and how the actual gaming went, alongside a few comments on the song Yixing made to be the lullaby. There were, however, a few inserts into the chat that made Yixing laugh aloud. 

“Hey, _ gege?” _

All he gets is a grunt in response, so he asks his question anyway. “Do you have a secret hentai collection that I don’t know about?” 

Yifan lifts his arm up from his eyes and looks at Yixing with a tiredly perplexed expression. 

“No?” Yifan sounds genuinely confused with his sleep-groggy voice that Yixing can’t help but laugh harder. “Why?”

“Someone in the chat said that only guys who are into hentai would like my _ ‘uke’ _look from today.” Yixing is surprised he got all his words out without choking on them, because Yifan looks so thoroughly unimpressed with him that it only makes things better.

So, Yixing writes into the chat:

> _ _ \- fyi, ‘DaddyBunny’ liked the ‘fit _ a lot _ but he isn’t into hentai. maybe it’s just my power [angel emoji][rabbit emoji] _ _

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on _[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yifan)_ and _[twitter](https://twitter.com/yifantares)_!!! i can't guarantee quality content lmao but i'm always down to talk about fanxing !!


End file.
